


Are we on the brink of love?

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Cockwarming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Pavel wants to be good. He wants to be the best for Bacho.





	Are we on the brink of love?

Pavel wants to be good. He wants to be the best for Bacho. 

"You ok?" 

Weathered fingers trace over his cheeks, brushing the shadows under his eyes. They sweep over his brow, pushing back his sweat matted hair. "You ok?" Bacho repeats with his touch falling heavy on the crown of his head.

The motion pushes him forward, taking a little more of Bacho's thick cock into his mouth. Coarse, wiry hairs tickle his nose and Pavel feels his heart give into a pool of warmth. He works his tongue on the veiny underside, throat spasming a little and that makes him gag, nostrils flaring to accommodate the surge of tightness in his chest. Bacho makes to pull him off but Pavel stays him with a dig of his fingers to the meat of his thighs.

He forces himself to look up, meeting Bacho's dark eyes head-on. Shaking his head. 

_I'm fine_, he tries to speak with his gaze. _I'm fine, so let me_. He sinks more of Bacho into him, swallowing down the bitter sour tang that explodes at the back of his mouth. Pavel shuffles closer, ignoring the ache between his thighs. He's going to come on Bacho's cock in his mouth or nothing at all.

"So good for me." 

Bacho cards his fingers through Pavel's hair, sighing when he tilts his head to nuzzle against the inside of his thigh. "So good and all mine, aren't you? Perfect and just for me." He smiles.

Pavel hums, swallowing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
